Best friends
by loverxanime
Summary: Bridge and Sky have a small talk after the events with T-Top and Hidrax, regarding Bridge's powers and Sky's actions.


**Disclaimer:** Well, so far, I don't own anything that has to do with Power Ranger S.P.D., or anything related to Power Ranger.

**Summary:** Bridge and Sky have a small talk after the events with T-Top and Hidrax, regarding Bridge's powers and Sky's actions.

* * *

**Best friends**

Bridge had gotten the apologies of his teammates regarding the events of today. He accepted them all with a smile. He didn't blame them, if he was honest. He himself didn't have much information on what his powers could do on full extent, and he couldn't control them as freely as the other Rangers did, something he was slightly jealous of, only because not having as much control on them as the others did came with many complications. Like having to wear his gloves if he didn't want to be reading people's auras at all times. All he knew, though, was that they proved to be useful sometimes, and other times they were a nuisance, having to deal with the side effects. But throughout his life, he had learned to cope with the impact his powers had on his life. Having to avoid physical contact was an example. If he wanted to keep his head clear, he had to evade it at all cost, otherwise thoughts and feelings and emotions and many other things came flooding his head, making it hard to think clearly.

He only wished his friends would be more understanding about the matter. That people would be more sensible about it.

His thoughts itched with the need to take his gloves off. He wanted to, badly, and his brows furrowed in contemplation at the idea. Gingerly, his fingers moved until a glove was off, and his eyes closed at the sudden uproar that surrounded him. It wasn't as bad as it could possibly be if he were on any other place, yet it had taken him a little off guard. Taking a deep breath, he removed his other glove, placing both over his lap as he clenched his hands.

It felt dreamlike, to have his hands bare, feel the air caress them softly. His eyes looked at his hands, and a smile slowly formed in his lips. It felt nice, really. Not that he didn't took his gloves off anytime, he did. He took his gloves off to take a shower, for example. Also when he needed to in order to help in missions.

"**_Don't see my hands that often, huh?_**" He sighed and adjusted his body so he could lie on his bed. That was another thing he had to deal with. But he preferred that than to have to deal with the emotions that were starting to seep inside his head.

Small whispers of things he didn't asked to know, things he didn't want in his head, since it messed around with his own thoughts, twisting them to the point of not being his thoughts, but other people's many times. He didn't like that, even if it was useful sometimes; but to him, it was more annoying that useful.

His thoughts started to become foggy, sleep slowly creeping to him as his body started to relax. He had almost fell asleep when he registered a sound in the distance, and he tried to open his eyes to see from where it had come from, but his eyelids were heavy, and he couldn't find enough willpower to even crack open one eye.

"**_You shouldn't take your gloves off, Bridge._**" Came a soft whisper to his ears, and he thought he recognized the voice.

And he did, a tired smile appearing on his face. "**_Hey, Sky._**"

"**Hey there, buddy. I thought you were already asleep.**" Bridge nodded, or at least he thought he did. He couldn't quite tell if he had nodded, so instead, he grunted a small '_Almost_'. "**Tiring day it was today, right?**"

Bridge groaned at that, moving slightly to get himself to lay on his side. He opened an eye and looked at Sky. "**Why?**"

"**Why what?**" Asked Sky, confused at Bridge's question. Why had it been a tiring day?

"**Why do you feel guilty?**"

Sky frowned upon hearing that question, not knowing why Bridge had asked such a thing. Then his eyes landed on Bridge's bare hands, and he understood why Bridge knew he was feeling guilty.

"**Because of today. I didn't support you when the others didn't trust you and your powers.**"

Bridge's mind picked up on Sky's rueful tone, cutting through his numbed thoughts. "**Now, now, Sky…**" He sat at the border of his bed, smile intending to bring reassurance to his friend. "**That's fine. I mean, my powers aren't even that reliable.**"

Sky stared at Bridge hard, exhaling loudly. "**Don't try to make me feel better with lies, Bridge. You and I know how reliable they are. To the point you felt how I was feeling right now.**" Bridge's smile faltered. "**Look, I'm really sorry for staying passive in the whole situation.**"

Bridge shook his head. "**Alright, I get it. Yet there's a whole lot we don't know about my powers. Maybe they can be unreliable in certain cases, who knows? Maybe this could have been one.**"

Sky knew why Bridge said that, but he still felt guilty for practically abandoning his friend instead of standing beside him to support him, telling Jack to lower it down a notch, that he trusted Bridge's powers. But he hadn't, he had stood there, idly letting the subject pass him by. "**But it wasn't, was it? I know what you can do with your powers, Bridge, and I know how it can affect you…**" Sky's gaze fell to his lap. He did know, and he had seen it many times. How Bridge would end up feeling drained and tired, or he would sometimes get a headache. In the worst of cases, Bridge would end up falling unconscious. But he had only witnessed that twice. "**As a teammate—no, as a friend, I should have been by your side, to provide some support. When you went to investigate things, I should have gone with you, even if I wasn't being of help.**" His hands balled to fists in his lap, as he couldn't bear to even glance at his friend. What kind of friend did that? The kind of friend Sky was: a bad one.

Not that he knew much about friendship. Throughout his life he couldn't say he had had many friends, because most of the times, people were only acquaintance, and that was as far as things went. He selected his friends with care, because he didn't need people that wanted him for this or that, as it had ended up in some cases. Bridge was a person that liked him because of who he was. And in spite of his behavior that could be rude, hard, cold or uncouth, Bridge still liked him, even if he had tried to shove the man away from him in early years, Bridge always came back when he felt better, and was always there if he needed someone.

"**And as much as a jerk you can sometimes be, I'll keep coming back, Sky, because you are my friend.**" Sky looked up to his friend, a faint smile pulling at his lips. "**Your thoughts are loud...**" Bridge moved away from his bed, taking place next to Sky in the Blue Ranger's bed.

"**Yeah, everyone's thoughts tend to be, isn't it? Too much energy in the air. That's why you need your gloves, Bridge.**" Sky didn't know where Bridge stood right now, past his limits, or not? Was he pushing himself so he could try to make Sky feel better?

"**I can always make an exception for my friends, you know? It also feels nice to have my hands bare.**" And Sky chuckled at that. "**I mean, look at this hands, aren't they the most fantastic hands you've put your eyes on?**"

"**You've got nice hands, Bridge**." Sky said softly, and his green-clad friend smiled wide at him at that. "**That's not reason enough to get your head in a mess, and you know that.**" And he shoved Bridge in a friendly and joking manner, the palm of his hand sliding down to the point it made physical contact with Bridge's bare arm, and Sky recoiled his hand fast, apologize ready to leave his mouth.

"**Thanks for cheering up, Sky.**" At that Sky dropped the apology he was going to let out, deciding it would be better to keep up with the cheerful mood rather than the guilty one, for his and Bridge's sake.

"**Thank you for cheering me up, Bridge.**"

"**It was my pleasure, man. So don't feel guilty anymore, I can understand what the situation was at that given moment. But hey, it had already passed, and now it's something in the past, no fixing it right now.**"

Sky nodded, happy to not feel that burden over his shoulders anymore. Yet there was something nagging him. "**So, Bridge… now that things are cleared, you need to put your gloves back, no matter how pretty or nice are your hands. I don't want you passing out all of a sudden.**" Bridge smiled a nervous smile, standing from his place.

"**Oh, Sky?**" He turned to face his friend, who arched his brows.

"**Yeah?**"

And the following movements and actions confused Sky beyond words, but it also made him feel warm inside. Bridge only squeezed his hand softly, before letting it slide away from his grasp as he moved to put his gloves.

"**I really, really like you for who you are. You are my best friend. And no matter how rude you can be, I'll be there for you whenever you want to, even if you don't want, alright?**"

The warm that Sky felt inside him spread to all his body feeling his cheeks slightly flushed. It had been a bold move from Bridge's part, to take his hand in his, to risk his mind's state only to have some physical contact with Sky. And exception he could do for friends, for his best friend. But it was possibly a reckless move they both need to reaffirm that bond of friendship they had. To make it an announcement that they would be there to look for each other's back, as friends and teammates, no matter how hard the situation was.

And Sky's smile lasted until he fell asleep, and even there, he had a small trace of a smile on his face, one that mirrored Bridge's. As much as their relationship was sometimes a mess, they always got on good terms again. And Sky would make sure Bridge felt his support whenever the Green Ranger needed it. Because they were both friends, they were best friends.

* * *

Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Hope you enjoyed this small one-shot involving the sweet friendship between these two guys (:.


End file.
